Fighting Off The Guys
by InvisibleGirl124
Summary: An old women sprays Ally with a perfume that makes all guys want her, including Austin and Dez. How will she handle this? Does Austin just want her because the perfume, or has he always loved her?
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt: This weird old lady at the mall sprays Ally with a perfume that makes all guys want her, including her best friends Dez and Austin. How will she fend them off. Is the potion really affecting Austin, or is it just making him be bold? Will she end up with him?**

"Trish, I don't want to dye my hair blonde." Ally Dawson whined to her best friend Trish. Trish rolled her eyes.

"Come on Ally, you'd look amazing as a blonde, and I bet Austin would dig it." Trish smirked, making Ally blush. Trish knew that Ally had a small budding crush on their blonde rockstar friend, and that Ally was not willing to tell Austin.

"Shut up Trish. I'm not going to change my hair color and that's final." Ally usual budged on things, but her appearance wasn't one of them. Trish knew that she wasn't going to win this fight now.

"Fine, can we at least get some new clothes? Dez and Austin are at the amusement park anyway, and it's ether shopping or we sit at Sonic Boom bored." Trish argued, which Ally could agree too. It was a slow day at the store anyway, and no sales have been made.

"Fine, let me close up the store." Ally gave in, her doing so just as she said. Trish smirked with triumph as her and Ally left the store. Trish then proceeded to drag Ally to very "colorful" stores. They went to All Things Animal Print, Flashy Not Trashy, Colorful Clothes, and Look At Me store, all very...Trish, places. Trish had about 12 shopping bags so far and Ally had none. Trish wanted to go to a store that sold big poofy dresses and Ally didn't, so Trish agreed to meet Ally at the food court right after she was done with the dress shop.

Ally sighed with relief, not able to handle another store like that. She figured she had at least 45 minutes to herself knowing Trish, so she decided to wander around for awhile.

She went into a Payless shoe store and got a pair of brown heels, got a few skirts from one store, and a new jean jacket from another, and still had 10 minutes to kill.

She sat on a bench, looking at her purchases. She was satisfied with her choices, but was pulled away from thought of the subject when she heard "Not A Love Song" blasting over the mall intercom.

She sighed. Yes, her songs were famous, but her best friend Austin Moon was getting credit for them. It's not that Austin didn't deserve it, she was happy for him. And it's not that Austin didn't give her credit, it's just that nobody pays attention to the dorky shy songwriter.

"Wishing you were in the spotlight?" Ally jumped at the voice of an old lady with two red eyes and a creepy toothy smile who suddenly sat by her.

"Um...what?" Ally asked, not trying to be mean but wanting to get away from the lady because seriously, she was scary looking.

"You're Ally Dawson, right? The songwriter nobody knows about? No guys give a second glance?" The old women asked, making Ally feel offended.

"Excuse me?" Ally asked, confused and freaked out how this women was in her head.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'm here to help you." She said, pulling out a red heart shape bottle. Before Ally could do anything, the women sprayed her with the bottle, making Ally cough from the smell of it.

"What the heck was that?" She asked scared, overthinking it and believing she was going to die.

"It was a love spray. It will make you the center of attention. Thank me later." The lady said, getting up and walking away, not turning back at all even when Ally yelled for her.

Ally got up and ran to the bathroom, trying to wash off whatever liquid that insane women squirted her with.

That old lady was nuts.

When she figured she had it all off, she made her way to the food court, not getting attention from people like usual. When she got to Trish, who now had 25 bags, she explained everything that happen.

"Woah, so you're going to get some attention." Trish squealed in delight. Ally just rolled her eyes.

"Trish, the women was a nutter butter. There is no way that was a real "magic" potion." She said, pulling air quotes around magic.

"Well have you gotten any extra attention since she sprayed you?"

"No, of course not."

"Well maybe it takes a day or two. Either way this gave me the most awesome idea EVER!" Ally went wide eye, because Trish's idea's were never good.

"Oh no."


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Austin & Ally :( Now I'm going to go crawl up in a ball and cry**

Ally's P.O.V  
Next day:

You know how Trish had an "awesome" idea yesterday? Well...it was her using me as a barbie and playing dress up, a.k.a a makeover. She gave me this huge lecture and after 10 minutes of arguing she gave up.

Like I said, NOBODY messes with my look.

I went to Sonic Boom at 8am to open it, the mall pretty much empty. I turned the closed sign to open and suddenly felt my pocket vibrating, and I checked to see it was a text message on my phone from Austin.

_Sorry I couldn't make it to SB yesterday, somethin came up. C ya in bout an hour! :)_

That was strange...I wonder what came up. I thought it was weird he didn't come to the store at all yesterday, but at least he didn't forget me.

I decided to dust the instruments, which took about a half hour. The ony people who came in the store were 2 old ladies who bought trumpets for their grandson and granddaughter.

Everything was boring until Dez entered 10 minutes later.

"Hey Al-oh." He said, cutting himself off. I looked and saw he was staring at me, open mouth. I raised an eyebrow at him, confused about his reaction.

"Hey Dez. What's up?" I asked smiling. He had a weird look in his eyes...but then again it's Dez.

"Um..er-uh, have you seen Frank?" He asked nervously. I cocked my head to the side.

"Um, Frank your turtle? No, sorry." I said, grabbing a guitar from the shelf that one of the customers wanted to look at.

"Oh-I-I-I um...ok." He stuttered, his face going as red as his ginger hair and then running out of the store. I was still confused, but shrugged it off as a Dez thing.

**Austin's P.O.V**

"Okay Austin, you can do this." I told myself repeatedly as I fixed my hair in the mirror for the 20th time.

"It's Ally, she's your best friend. Just go and say, Hey Ally, will you be my girlfriend?"

That's why I didn't see Ally yesterday. Dez was helping me prepare how I was going to admit to Ally my feelings for her all day. I realized that I'm undeniably in love with her, and I also realized I can't stay _just _best friends with her anymore.

I made sure I looked awesome and knew it was time to go to Sonic Boom to talk to her. I lived 10 minutes away from there, so I hopped into my truck and went.

I parked about 2 blocks from the store and when I entered with my usual Austin grin, I felt anger rush inside me at what I saw.

Ally was talking to 3 good looking guys about our age.

"So, could I get your number Ally?" The brunette haired one asked. Ally let out a cute nervous girl that distracted me for a second from my jealousy.

"Well..." She let out, trying to hide her awkwardness. I decided this was the time for me to step in.

I ran over to her grinning and wrapped my arms around her waist from behind, getting a surprised squeak from her.

"Hi Ally-cat." I said with a flirty grin, but she smiled a regular one at me. I could see a tint of confusion in her eyes, and I saw glares from all three guys.

"Oh Ally, I didn't know you had a boyfriend." The guy with a blonde buzz cut said. He was really muscular, like he could be in the army.

"What, I don't-" She started, but I cut her off as I nuzzled her neck and kissed her cheek.

"Sorry boys, she's taken. And I don't plan to let her go." I smirked, wishing she was mine to not let go.

"Austin, what the heck are you doing?" She asked, getting irritated. Luckily the guys were already leaving.

"This isn't over." The third said, which was shockingly bold. When they left she smacked me in the chest, which caused me to remove my arms from her.

"Why'd you do that?" She asked with an adorkable little pout. I just wanted to 'boop' her nose, but that would make her mad.

"You looked like you didn't like them crowding you so I thought I would help you." I said, lying my butt off. Ally looked fine with the guys, it was me who hated them around her. Luckily she seemed to be buying it.

"Oh...well I guess you were trying to be nice." She shrugged, letting out a soft sigh. I grinned, knowing Ally's heart was one of the thinks I adored about her.

"It's going to be about a half hour until I can go work on your song." She said.

"Our song." I corrected, making her smile her shy little grin. She went to work helping customers while I stayed behind the cash register watching her, when some old man checked her out from behind.

EW! That is nasty. What a freak.

But you know whats worst then that?

Dallas walked in about 5 minutes later, and his eyes were set on Ally.

**DUN DUN DUN! Uh oh. Hmm, looks like guys are taking an interest in Ally...but is Austin affected by the spray at all? Will Ally realize the perfume is working? Will the affects of the perfume become stronger? Will Ally find a cure?**

STAY TUNED!


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah...still don't own Austin & Ally...:(**

Ally's P.O.V

"Dallas." I squeaked in shock, seeing my ex crush enter my dad's store. Yes, EX crush. When Dallas stopped coming around, it faded. Sure he's still cute, but I didn't feel nervous or flustered.

He had a look in his eyes. A look of...want?

"Hi Ally, you look really beautiful today." Dallas said with a sly grin, walking closer and closer to me. I blushed...okay, maybe I have SOME feelings for him.

"Really? Well um-er-um..." I stuttered, suddenly getting nervous. The only guys who compliment me are my dad and Austin, and my dad says it because he has to and Austin sadly means it in a friend way.

"And you look adorkable blushing." He smiled.

Did he just use Austin's word?

**Austin's P.O.V**

Oh heck no, he did NOT just use my word. Adorkable is MINE! I'm the ONLY ONE who can call Ally that. I should really get a copyright on that.

She looked down, trying to hide her red face. I clenched my fist together, walking over.

"Hey Dallas." I said in a loud voice, getting his and Ally's attention. I then slung a tight arm around her shoulder, as if to say BACK OFF! (Which it was suppose to be saying that)

"Oh, hey Austin." He said, his eyes focusing on Ally, ignoring my arm around her.

"Look Ally, so I was wondering if maybe you'd want to go to din-" He started, but I cut him off.

"Hey Ally, that customer over there is eating a piece of pizza." I said, pointing to some random 11 year old boy.

"What? I'll be back in a second." Ally said with an annoyed expression, going over to the kid.

When she had her back turned, I turned with rage to Dallas.

"Get out of here Dallas." I growled, not caring if I was looking jealous. He just glared back at me.

"No, I'm here to ask Ally out." He said as if it wasn't obvious.

We just kept staring at eachother, waiting for the other to break. What broke our little contest was we heard a smack.

My head instantly turned to see Ally storming over angry to me, and the 11 year old holding his redden cheek.

"Ally, what happen?" I asked concerned, grabbing her arm. Her eyes were watery, but her anger overruled it.

"I told that boy to throw his pizza away, which he did. He then tried some pick up lines on me. I just rolled my eyes and polietly told him to stop. When I turned he grabbed my butt, so I slapped him." She said clearly upset. I pulled her into a hug, glad she wasn't paying attention to Dallas.

"Here Ally, go up to the practice room, and I'll be up in a minute to check on you." I said. She gave me a grateful smile and went up to the practice room.

Dallas gave a loud huff.

"You gonna go hit the guy?" Dallas asked expectantly. I gave him a crazy look. The kids 11, I think the slap was enough.

"Um no, but it's time for you to leave the store. Bye bye Dallas." I smirked.

"This isn't over Moon." He growled, leaving. I could of seriously laughed in his face, he couldn't be serious, right?

There were only a few customers which I delt with, and then put a sign on the store that said _At Lunch. Be Back in 2 hours_

I instantly ran up to the practice room, seeing my favorite brunette lightly playing the piano.

_You don't know know know my name name name,  
I'm gonna make, make, make you do a double take,_

I clapped, startling her like usual. How can she not predit everything yet?

"We really should work on your stage fright Al's. I want to sing with you on stage." I said, taking my seat by her on the piano bench. She smiled.

"I'm getting close. I can be in front of a camera now singing." She pointed out, which was true. She was confident enough to sing on camera, but not in front of people. Though she threatens to kill us if we ever upload the videos of her.

"Well we're half way there." I said happily. She just beamed back at me.

"Well since I put the sign on the door saying you'd reopen in 2 hours, wanna work on a new song?" I suggested, giving her puppy dog eyes in case she tried to resist.

"Aw, you know I can't refuse those eyes." Ally whined, and I let out a laugh, finding her so ADORKABLE! (Yeah, I can use it, DALLAS CAN'T)

"Yay! Let's work on a new song!"


	4. Chapter 4

Ally's P.O.V  
Next day

Yesterday was weird, like weird and creepy. Any guy who came in the store ether checked me out or hit on me, which was disturbing. Sure, some were cute, but then there were old guys and really young ones. Luckily Austin stayed by my side and fended most them off before they did anything bad. In fact, he didn't leave my side for a second. Is that weird?

I was back in the store in the morning and hadn't even flipped the open sign when I saw somebody at the door.

Dez?

He was in a very bright orange suit, the kind of orange that gives you a head ache. I smiled lightly and opened the door for him, him having a huge grin on his face.

"Hey Dez, what you doing here so early?" I asked confused, Dez usually being with Austin. He just grinned wider.

"I just wanted to come see my favorite pickle lover." Dez grinned, confusing me more if that was possible.

"Um...okay?" I said, my eyebrows etched together. He grabbed his backpack that was on his shoulders and pulled out a jar of pickles with a red bow, handing it to me.

"For you." He smiled. I squealed in delight, hugging him.

"Aw, that's sweet of you Dez." I tried to let go of the hug, but he still had his arms around me.

"Dez." I stated blandly.

"Hmm?" I heard him hum.

"Can you let me go?" I asked, finding it awkward being in a hug with him this long. He pulled away instantly, blushing.

"Sorry." He muttered embarrassed, his face redder then his ginderness.

"Um anyway, where's Austin?" I questioned, and Dez pouted.

"Austin, Austin, Austin. Why talk about that guy? Let's talk about you, me, and my zebra Pete." He smirked.

"Um.." We turned to see that um come from the blonde eye boy talked about, standing there watching us, a death glare sent directly towards Dez.

"Hi Austin." I smiled seeing him, him breaking the awkward moment that I felt was going to happen with Dez and I.

"Hi Ally. I need to borrow Dez for a moment." Austin grinned, walking up to Dez and wrapping an arm around his shoulder tightly. I heard Dez let out a squeak of pain.

"Um, I was going to ask Ally something-" Dez started, but was cut off by Austin.

"We'll be back in a moment Ally." He grinned, dragging Dez out of the store.

**Austin's P.O.V**

"What the heck Dez? I thought you were my friend!" I yelled once we got a good distance from the store. I came early to guard Ally from any guys again, but I didn't think I'd have to guard her from my Best Freckled Friend.

"I am your friend." He stated with his hands up defensively. "I was just going to ask Ally if she wanted to go to the Cheese Factory with me and Pete...as friends of course." He said, stuttering on the end part. I rolled my eyes...unbelievable.

"If it's as friends why'd you wear your best suit?" I asked, motioning to his orangeyness.

"What? This? Um...I was going to audition for a Sunny D commercial, and I figured the orange would be awesome." He lied. I could tell he was lying because his voice went up 3 octaves.

"Why'd you bring her pickles?"

"You've brought her pickles before." He retorted.

"But you know that I want to be more then friends with her, thats why I do it. Therefore you must want to be more then friends with her."

Dez was having a debate with himself, looking so lost.

"Fine, what if I do!" He finally shouted. I swear, that's the first time I actually wanted to punch him.

"Dude! You know I love her! Why are you trying to mess with that?" I asked annoyed.

"Well-I-I-I she just smells so good. Like vanilla and strawberries. And she's so pretty and adorkable-"

"WHAT'S WITH EVERYBODY STEALING MY WORD!" I was getting pissed.

"S-Sorry dude!" Dez said afraid. I felt bad because I knew Dez didn't take people yelling at him well, but this is Ally we're talking about. Plus, ADORKABLE IS MINE! GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEADS PEOPLE!

"Look Dez, back off of Ally. Do it for me. You've told me she's my lobster**(1)**. Please don't try and take her." I tried to say calmly, trying not to loose the friendship or the girl.

"I-I-I can't back down. Sorry Austin, but I've got to take a shot. Ally could be my other half. I can't take the risk and let her slip away. Sorry bud." He said, and started walking back to the store.

I felt my anger building. Why were all these guys suddenly trying to take Ally.

I started running towards SB, knowing I could beat Dez, though he was close behind.

I ran up to her, as she dusted instruments, to see her go stiff with fear.

"So we meet again Ally Dawson."

Dez and I jumped to see an old creepy looking lady enter behind us, smiling a toothy smile at the frozen Ally.

"Uh-uh." Ally stuttered.

"How's the attention working out." The lady smirked.

Attention, was she talking about the guys trying to attack Ally?

And how would the old lady know that?

Dude, she's creepy

**(1) Lobster line is from friends. When they refer to "She's your lobster" it's because Phoebe on friends said lobsters have one mate for life, and thats why I had Dez say Ally was Austin's lobster.**

Oh, and thank you first commenter for reminding me I didn't add this authors note


	5. Chapter 5

Ally's P.O.V

I couldn't believe the old lady found me again...she's so...CREEPY! Usually I wouldn't say such a thing but seriously.

As suddenly as she came, she left. Austin and Dez gave me confused look, and I just shook my head, trying to forget the women. She's crazy, right?

"What was that lady talking about?" Austin asked me.

"I honestly don't know. She was trying to scare me earlier." I said, still a little shaken up by her finding me. I think Austin could tell I was shaken up because he came and wrapped his arms around me, and I noticed Dez give him a glare.

I reluctantly pulled away, and Austin sent me a frown, but I knew if I stayed in his arms he would realize the truth...

And I'm not talking about the old lady.

"You okay Ally?" Dez asked me with concern. I smiled, greatful that even with all the teasing, my friends truely do care about me.

"I'm fine Dez, just a little tired. Anyway, you know what's weird? I haven't seen Trish in a few days." I said, noticing that I hadn't seen her since the creepy lady: day 1.

"Weird...anyway Ally, back to the talk of you, me, and my Zebra Pete." Dez smirked, bringing up the awkward conversation that we had earlier. I looked to Austin nervously, as if asking for help.

I was nervous cause I was pretty sure that was Dez's way of asking me out. I may be wrong, but when he tried to ask out Wendy, a girl he liked, he said the exact same sentence.

"That's a great idea Dez. You, me, and Ally can go see Pete at the zoo." Austin grinned wide, wrapping an arm around me and Dez.

"Well Austin, I was actually thinking-" Dez began again.

"And we can't forget Trish." I interrupted, sending Austin a look that said "thank-you". He sent a wink at me that made me blush.

"So Dez, you go get Trish and meet us back here in 10 minutes." Austin said, shooing Dez out the door before he could protest. When Dez left I hugged Austin again.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Dez was acting so weird and so un-dez like." I said, hoping that made sense. I heard a light chuckle escape Austin's lips as he hugged me back.

"I know, he's being weird, and not his normal kind. But I'll always be here to protect you." He grinned, and darn it I blushed again, this time he noticed.

"Did I just make wittle Ally bwush?" He asked in a baby voice. I rolled my eyes with a smile and pushed him.

"Jerk." I said, trying not to laugh. He faked hurt.

"Now Mrs. Dawson, that is painful. And I would never be a jerk to you!" He said, acting...flirty?

Woah, this is weird.

"Oh hey Ally." I turned to see some guy, have no clue who he is, with dark black hair and a killer smile. What? I can admit when a guy is good looking

"Um excuse me? Do I know you?" I asked, and he face palmed.

"I'm sorry, of course you don't. You're that blonde guy's song writer correct? That's how I know of you. You are an amazing writer." He said, making me mad he couldn't address the blonde guy as Austin.

"Eh hem." A red faced Austin clearned his throat, getting the guys attention.

"Oh yeah, him." He said quicking, returning his attention back on me. "Anyway, I'm David." He said extending his hand.

I was about to shake his hand but Austin stepped in between us, shaking David's hand strongly and with a fake grin.

"Hi I'm Austin, Ally's boyfriend."

Wait, WHAT?

David smirked, meaning he saw my shocked face.

"You are not her boyfriend. She looked really surprised when you said that." David spoke.

"She's shocked I admitted that so soon. We agreed to wait to tell people, but I figured you should know the truth." He smirked, wrapping an arm around my waist, bringing me close and bringing me out of my shocked state.

"What are you talking about Austin? Are you inzane?" I asked, wondering if he needed to be rushed to a mental hospital.

"Shh Darling." He said, covering my mouth with his hand.

"Please, how could you get such a hot girl?" David challenged. That irritated me. The first comment a girl hears isn't that she's hot. She wants to hear she's beautiful, cute, pretty. Sure, we want to hear hot later, but we want the others first.

"Because I treat her like a princess. And she's more then hot. She's pretty, beautiful, smart, funny, caring, talented and the list could go on and on but I don't think you have 800 years." He said, giving me an adoring look. While I was enjoying and melting over the compliments, I don't lie. So I was going to be honest with this David guy.

"Look David, you're probably not believing this. That's because-umph!"

Before I could finish my sentence, Austin smashed his lips in a forceful manner to mine.

Holly cow!


	6. Chapter 6

**Austin's P.O.V**

Okay, I don't know what took over me, but this David guy was being too pushy.

And I knew Ally wouldn't be willing to lie about me being her boyfriend, so I took her and slammed my lips against hers.

She let out a shocked gasp, but when she didn't slap me I continued. I wrapped my arms tightly around her waist, backing her against the wall, no longer aware of David's presence.

I felt like dancing when I felt her slowly kissing back, and her arms went around my neck . I rubbed her back slowly, and I heard a small moan escape her mouth, sending me over the edge. I held her closer, if that's even possible, because I was afraid that this was going to be my first and only kiss with her, and I did not want to lose a moment of it. You know?

Ally pulled away a few seconds later, do to the stupid need for oxegen. (Seriously? Why do we need that dumb stuff? It ruins stuff like this.)

We panted a little for breath, and turned to see a gaping mouth David there, watching us. He sent me a glare.

"You just pretty much forced her to kiss you. That's uncool." He snarled. He turned to Ally will a smile and wink. "How about you and I go somewhere away from this blonde freak?"

"He is not a blonde freak! He the most awesome guy ever, and did you notice I kissed him back? So go away, and leave me alone." Ally huffed angry. I wrapped my arms around her and she leaned into me, causing a goofy grin to appear on my face.

"See, so will you kindly leave me and my beautiful intelligent caring awesome girlfriend alone?" I asked, kissing Ally's cheek and nuzzling my head into her neck.

"Fine, but I'll be back hotstuff." He said with a suggestive and dirty wink. I scowled and he left.

"Ally I-" I started, but she cut me off.

"Thanks Austin, that "fake boyfriend" thing got him to leave." Ally said grinning wide, though I saw a tint of saddness in her eyes. I suddenly my excited smile turn sad.

"Oh...yeah. No problem." I said, trying to act like it was no big deal.

"You're a true friend." She said, making my heart sink some more.

There was an awkward silence around us now, which luckily was broken by Trish and Dez entering.

"Guess who just got fired from The Kitty Cat Shack?" Trish grinned wide.

"You?" I asked awkwardly, though it wasn't so much a question but a way to get out of the awkward moment with Ally.

"Good guess." Trish said, and I saw her looking between Ally and myself. She could tell something was going on.

"So Ally, I know I was here 10 minutes ago, but you've gotten even prettier since." Dez cooed, getting a "WTH" look from Trish, a confused look from Ally, and an angry look from me.

"What the heck is wrong with you freckles?" Trish asked, having NEVER heard Dez give a compliment to a girl.

"N-N-Nothing. Um, I'll talk to you later Ally." Dez squealed, running out of the door. I looked at Trish, who was smirking at Ally.

"I was right." Trish said. Ally glared at her.

"Shut up Trish."

**3 days later:  
Ally's P.O.V**

Okay, I honestly believe that this world is getting creepy and dangerous. Guys have been coming onto me more and more. One slapped my butt, but then got punched by Austin. One even tried to take my shirt off, but that resorted in not Austin hurting him, but me.

I punched the guy. I know you're shocked little Ally punched somebody.

But the weirdest thing was this morning. I got to the store to open it, and there were 12 boquets of flowers, 17 boxes of chocalate, and 20 charm bracelets.

All from different guys.

I immediately called Trish, and she answered grumpily.

"What?" She groaned.

"Trish, I think that old lady actually cast some spell on me with that potion..." I then explained to her about the gifts.

"I'll be there in 5 minutes." She hung up. Shockingly she was there soon, and she gawked at the gifts.

"Oh my gosh, you've got some bling." She said, impressed at the gifts. I rolled my eyes, of course she'd focus on the gifts.

"Look, I need to find this lady, it's getting out of hand. Dez asked me out, which I polietly said no, and Austin been acting crazy and jealous."

You guys didn't think I noticed did you?

"We'll find her. But until we do, I think you should date Austin."

"WHAT?!" I screamed.

"We both know you like Austin, and he likes you." She said, and then mumbled something I couldn't understand. "Maybe you should date him so the other guy leave you alone."

"...Well Austin doesn't really think of me that way. He's been brainwashed by this perfume." I whine.

"Well then for right now you date him, and once you get a cure you explain why you dated him." Trish said calmly.

"Wouldn't that be using him?" I asked, not wanting to use Austin.

"No, it'd be making him happy and you happy. Besides, I don't think he's affected by the potion." Trish said.

"What makes you think that?"

"Because all the other guys have tried to get your attention since the perfume. Austin hasn't. He's just tried to keep the other guys away from you." Trish mentioned.

She made a good point.

"Well..."

**Cliffhanger! Don't ya'll love them? Anyway, what is your prediction to come? Will Ally and Austin date to protect her from the other guys? Will Ally realize he's not affected by the potion? Will they find a cure?**

Till next time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Note to reviewers/followers/favoriters etc...: I wanted to thank you guys so so much for all the reviews and followings and favorites I got. While I want to reply to all your reviews, it's kind of hard since I'm almost at 100 reviews and I don't want to respond to one and not the other, you get what I mean?**

**Point is, I wanted to just remind you guys are AWESOME and I appreciate your excitement for the story. Everytime I check my email and see a notification about reviews I get all giddy and a big smile spreads on my face, no matter where. My mom saw me smiling and she thought I was psycho. Haha, back to the story.**

Ally's P.O.V  
Next day:

Well Trish and I have not found the weird lady, it's like she's trying to hide from me.

Hmmmm

As for the Austin thing, I'm going to talk to him today. I don't know if I can ask him out. I don't

'DING!'

That was the sound of him walking through the store door, him and his smiling face.

Maybe I was wrong, maybe I didn't have a crush on him?

"H-hey Austin." I stuttered more then I meant too.

"Hey Al's. Any guys bother you today?" Austin asked, a tint of jealousy in his eyes.

"2 guys slapped my butt and one said they were going to rape me." I said, shuddering at the memory. I saw Austin go tense, so I decided to rip the bandage off.

"Austin, will you go out with me?" I covered my mouth blushing, it having taken over 24 hours for me to get the courage, and I was still nervous. He went wide eye, but had a slight smile on his face.

"What?" He asked in shock. I blushed even redder.

"W-W-Will you um..like go er, uh, out with um me? Like fake date?" His smile faltered when I said fake, but I didn't want him to get the wrong idea, even though I REALLY wanted to date him.

"To get rid of the guys. We'll fake date and they'll leave me alone. I know it's risky for your career and all but-"

"I'll do it."

"W-What?"

"I'll do it." He said, giving me a small smile. Wait, what?

"You will?" I asked shocked, not graping the fact that he agreed to be my "boyfriend". Then I remembered he was under the affect of the potion.

"Okay, are you sure?"

"Positive." He grinned

**Austin's P.O.V**

It was heartbreaking that Ally only wanted me as a fake boyfriend, but an idea sparked in my head. If I act all loving and a perfect boyfriend, the other guys stay away from her (Hopefully) and maybe she'll fall in love with me.

"I got an idea to get the message out fast." I grinned. I grabbed my cell out of my pocket, walking over to Ally and wrapping one arm around her, squeezing her to my side.

"Austin, what are you doing?" She asked confused.

"Well all the guys need to know, so we'll post on tweeter." I said. She nodded in understanding. I leaned down and pressed my lips to her cheek, her smiling big. I continued to kiss her cheek so I could snap a picture with my phone.

I looked at the picture, her giggling in my arms and me smiling into the kiss on her cheek.

"Aw, we look adorkable." Ally grinned. I just nodded in agreement.

I don't get mad at her for using my word because...she's Ally. Case closed.

I posted the picture on tweeter, with the caption: **Hanging out with my awesome girlfriend. I luv her**

Suddenly comments started popping up, alot of them fangirls that were excited that Ally and I were together.

"We do look cute together." I winked at her, causing her to blush.

"YOU TWO ARE DATING?!" We looked towards the store entrance to see a fuming Dez

"How did you know that?" Ally asked shocked, and kind of creeped out.

"I follow Austin on tweeter." Dez said, whipping out his phone.

"Well yes Dez, Austin and I are dating." Ally said, hugging me.

"But Ally, why?" Dez whined like a 3 year old who heard they couldn't have candy.

"Because Dez, I love her and she loves me. And now Ally's my girl." I said, wrapping my arms around her waist, grinning ear to ear. My grin faltered a little at the rejected and heartbroken look Dez had on his face, but he needs to know that Ally has always been my girl, and he wasn't being a friend by trying to go after her.

"Do you love him Ally?" Dez asked in a cracked voice. Ally looked up at me, her eyes shining brightly.

"Yes, I love Austin. With all my heart." She said, giving me a peck on the cheek.

"Well...I wish you two the best of luck." Dez frowned. The thing about Dez is that he has a big heart, and he wants other people happy before him. He walked out of the store, shoulders slumped forward.

I turned to Ally once he left, and she had a guilty look on her face too.

"I feel bad about Dez." She said.

"Same." I said "But hey, want to go to the movies tomorrow night?" I asked hopeful, it would be our first date as a fake couple.

"Sure, just no zalien movie." She said with a smirk, and I faked hurt. I knew she didn't like the movies, but it was okay.

"Alright. But we can go to dinner before also." I suggest, getting a cute squeal of delight from Ally.

"Excuse me ma'am." We turned to see a guy who looked a bit older then us. He sent a wink to Ally and I felt my arm grip tighter around Ally's waist, where it already was.

"Yes sir?" Ally asked.

"I was wondering if I could get your number?" He asked bluntly. I made a fake coughy sound.

"Sorry dude, you can't have my girlfriends number." I said, not sorry at all.

"Really? She's dating you?" He asked, being shocked. I huffed, not liking this guy at all. Austin leaned on my chest in my hold.

"You're right, I'm dating him. I love him." She said, giving me a loving look. I felt my heart beating quick, Ally so adorable.

"Aw, I love you too." I said, kissing her cheek, which made the guy leave.

**With Trish somewhere:**

"Thank you grandma for helping me. It's working perfectly." Trish grinned at her grandmother.

"No problem sweetie. The plans working. And I'll be at the store to tell her the cure in a week." The grandmother said.

By the way the grandmother is...

THE CREEPY OLD LADY!

**BUM! BUM! BUM!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Once again, thank you for all the reviews. I love any size, but I really love the long ones. When I first wrote this story, I was thinking "nobody's going to read this, why am I even trying?" Then I saw like 17 reviews first chapter and I was like "omg, people are so nice!" Anyway, thank you!**

Next day:  
No p.o.v:

Both Ally and Austin were nervous for today, because it'd be their first date.n Yes, it was "fake", but they both new it was real. They'd be together, Austin was paying, they'd "have" to kiss and cuddle. That WAS a date!

Trish was helping Ally get ready since an hour ago, Austin going to be there in 5 mintues. Trish curled Ally's hair and Ally picked a simple yellow sundress, since it was summer anyway and it was casual yet dressy. She paired it with a jean jacket, light brown belt, and brown heels. She put some make up on too.

"You look amazing Ally. Austin's going to be drooling over you. You'll have an awesome time on your date." Trish gushed.

"It's not a date Trish." Ally whined, hearing her friend keep saying date the past hour.

"Are you guys going to a movie and dinner?" Trish asked.

"Um..yeah?"

"Is he paying?"

"Well only because he insist-"

"Are you guys semi dressing up?"

"Well I guess you could call it th-"

"Will you have physical contact?"

"Only because of the other gu-"

"Will you guys most likely kiss?"

"Trish, I get your point." Ally muttered, angry her friend was right.

"My point is those are all date attributes." Trish smirked in victory, causing Ally to roll her eyes.

They were in the practice room doing finishing touches for Ally, when they heard the store door open.

"Ally?" They recognize that as Austin's voice.

"I'll go tell him you'll be ready in a minute, that way you can make an entrance." Trish grinned, running out the door and leaving Ally alone.

**Trish's P.O.V (Because Trish is just that awesome)**

I was impressed seeing Austin had dressed up, in new jeans, a nice blue button down shirt, clean shoes, and had a boquet of flowers.

"Wow, fancy." I smiled, doing one of the whistles construction workers do at women passing them. Austin got nervous.

"Is it too much? I mean I thought I'd bring her lillies since they are her favorite flowers and it would look more date like so if any guy saw-" He babbled.

"Woah Austin, breath. Calm yourself." I said, him looking like he was about to have a heartattack. I then noticed he wasn't looking at me anymore, but at the stairs with a smile creeping on his face.

I turned to see Ally slowly walking down. Dang, she looked really pretty. And I could tell Austin noticed.

"Hey Austin." Ally said shyly, really loving looking at her shoes.

"Hey Ally, you look beautiful." He said grinning ear to ear, like he just won the lottery. Ally lifted her gaze to look at him.

"Thanks, you look nice too." She blushed. They just stood there a minute taking eachother in, which finally caused me to interfere.

"Okay, go have fun on your fake date you crazy kids." I smirked, pushing them out the door. "Austin, have her back by ten." I said in a fake parental tone, causing them both to blush.

Man, this is hard work. But I am an aMAZING match maker. Seriously, they should give me a prize, I am just that good.

"Shall we?" Austin asked Ally, extending his hand. She blushed again but took his hand, them leaving the rest of the way.

"These are for you." I heard his fading voice said, and realized he must of handed her the flowers.

"Aw, thank you Austin, lillies are my favorite!" I heard Ally's fading voice squeal.

**Austin's P.O.V**

Ally and I stayed holding hands till we got to Melody Diner, and we took our seats in a booth, sitting across from eachother.

"Hmmm, I wonder who will be our waiter will be." Ally questioned out loud.

"I'm hoping not a waiter, and it being a waitress." I said, not wanting to deal with ANOTHER guy flirting with my Ally.

But sure enough, a skater guy came over.

"Hey I'm Trey, I'll be serving you today. And since I stopped by, I suggest the cha cha chicken pot pie." He sang. Dang it, he sounded good.

"Wow, good voice." Ally smiled, getting a wink in response from stupid Trey.

"Here's your menu's, take a look. I'll come back later, and give your orders to the cook!"

I was glad when he left, with minimal flirting from him to Ally.

I decided to make it more obvious we were on a date, by going on the same side of the booth as her.

"Make it more obvious." I whispered to her, and she smiled, understanding.

Through our whole dinner we had a lot of physical contact. I held her hand for part of the time, and had my arm around her waist the other part. She went along with it all, and it felt so perfect and right. We had two burgers, one order of fries, and the "waiter" "forgot" to get us two milkshakes and we had one instead, which we shared.

"Want a fry?" I asked, holding up a salted fry with ketchup near her mouth.

She smiled and instead of taking it out of my hand, she took a bite of the fry while it was in my hand.

I felt my breath hitch in my throat, and our eyes locked.

All of the world seemed to disappear, and things got serious.

I felt like cheering when I saw her start to lean in, so I did too...

**CLIFFHANGER! Who else loves cliffhangers? *Cricket noise* Hmmm, well. REVIEW PLEASE! I love love reading them! :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**And we're back!**

Austin's P.O.V.

We were both leaning in when-

"Ally?" **(Author note: I bet a few of you hate me for stopping the kiss. MWAHAHAHA!)**

Our eye contact broke and-

Oh god, why him?

It was the brunette boy Ally showed me in her pictures.

Elliot.

"Elliot?" She asked in shocked, getting up and hugging the guy around our age. I noticed it was just a friendly hug, and the guy only saw it that way too. You can tell because his arms didn't go down low on her waist and just were on her mid back, but that didn't stop the jealousy in me.

"It's so good to see you!" Elliot smiled, releasing Ally from the hug.

"You too! Oh my gosh, I thought you said you weren't coming for a month?" Ally asked, still in shock.

"I wanted to surprise you!" Elliot grinned, making Ally too. She turned her attention to me.

"Austin, this is my friend Elliot from camp I told you about. Elliot, this is my boyfriend Austin." She said.

Boyfriend. Now that sounded right when my name came right after it.

"Nice to meet you!" I said, shaking his hand. I bit my lip to keep calm, just because I didn't want Ally to get mad at me for ripping the brunettes hair out of his head.

"Oohhh boyfriend. Lil Ally's got a fella." Elliot said in a teasing voice to Ally, causing her to blush.

What I found strange was he was the first guy who wasn't trying to get up in her space.

"Well I'll let you guys get back to your date. And Ally, you and I can catch up tomorrow, right?" Elliot asked hopeful.

"Duh! Come by Sonic Boom." Ally said brightly, waving to her retreating friend.

She sat back in the booth, smiling at ME this time.

"So that was Elliot." I said awkwardly, her dreamy smile still on her face.

"Yep. He's really cool. He's like a big brother to me." Ally said, not realizing how happy it made me to hear he was like a brother.

"Oh, okay. Well anyway we better get going if we want to catch our movie." I suggest, getting boxes for our leftover food and taking Ally's hand in mine, leading the way out.

She intertwined our fingers, humming some tune.

"What movie we seeing?" She asked, her doe eyes shining.

"I pre ordered tickets House On The End Of The Street" I smiled, watching her groan.

"You know that I hate killer movies, I always think the killers going to get me." Ally whined. I removed my hand from hers and put it on her waist, pulling her side smashed up against my side as we walked.

"Don't worry Ally, I'll protect you." I said with a wink, causing her to blush.

We got to the movie theater, and got a medium popcorn and 2 sodas. I escorted Ally to the movie theater we were going too, us sitting.

We talked through the previews, them all super boring. I mean seriously, what is the point of the previews? Nobody pays attention anyway.

But once the movie started and we were shushed, Ally freaked out. She's not afraid of movies like Zaliens, cause she doesn't believe in the creatures (which I don't see how she doesn't realize there real), but with a movie with a psycho human killer, she's scared. She kept squeezing my hand hard and burying her face in my shoulder, scared to death.

That's when I decided something better.

"Here Ally." I whispered, patting my lap. She blushed at the thought of sitting on my lap, but I pulled her on it, wrapping my arms around her waist.

She tensed for a second, but then relaxed and leaned against my chest.

I had to keep reminding myself that this was fake, that she didn't love me like I love her.

Which broke my heart.

I had to remind myself that it was an act to get creepy guys to stay away from her.

But it was hard to remind myself it was fake when she nuzzled against the crook of my neck, trying to hide her face, or when she referred to me as her hero for "protecting" her from the bad guys in the movie.

I walked her to Sonic Boom after the movie, because we were going to have a song writing session.

"What do you think we should write about? Fun in the sun? Over coming challenges? Being a star?" Ally asked, shooting ideas off.

"Hmm, I don't know. I think overcoming challenges." I said, us getting to work.

2 hours later We had the chorus and melody. I looked at the clock and saw it was midnight. I then noticed Ally had fallen asleep, her head landing on my shoulder.

I smiled, picking her up and placing her on the couch. I placed a blanket on her, figuring her and I'd just crash here.

I wasn't tired yet, so I decided to practice my song.

Yes, my song. You see, I wrote a song about 3 weeks ago about my feelings for Ally. It took me 2 months to write it, but it was worth it I think. She'll never hear it though.

I walked out of the practice room, shutting the door quietly. I went in the store part, that was closed right now, and went and grabbed a accoustic guitar.

**I know I'm still young**  
** But, I know how I feel **  
**I might not have too much experience **  
**But, I know when love is real.**  
**By the way my heart starts pounding **  
**When I look into your eyes **  
**I might look a little silly **  
**Standing with my arms stretched open wide.**

**I love you this big **  
**Eyes have never seen... this big **  
**No-one's ever dreamed... this big **  
**And I'll spend the rest of my life Explaining what words cannot describe but, I'll try **  
**I love you this big**

**I'll love you to the moon and back **  
**I'll love you all the time **  
**Deeper than the ocean **  
**And higher than the pines.**  
**Cause girl, you do something to me **  
**Deep down in my heart **  
**I know I look a little crazy**  
** Standing with my arms stretched all apart.**

**I love you this big **  
**Eyes have never seen... this big **  
**No-one's ever dreamed... this big**  
** And I'll spend the rest of my life Explaining what words cannot describe but, I'll try **  
**I love you this big**

**So much bigger than I ever dreamed my heart ever would **  
**I love you this big **  
**And I'd write your name in stars across the sky **  
**If I could, I would**

**I love you this big **  
**Oh, eyes have never seen... this big**  
**No-one's ever dreamed... this big**  
** And I'll spend the rest of my life **  
**Explaining what words cannot describe but, I'll try **  
**I love you this big**  
**I love you this big **

**Oh, eyes have never seen... this big**  
** No-one's ever dreamed... this big**  
**And I'll spend the rest of my life **  
**Explaining what words cannot describe but, I'll try **  
**I love you this big**

I strummed the last chord and heard clapping, making me jump.

I saw at the top of the stairway was Ally, smiling.

"I um, didn't know you were listening." I stuttered, not believing she just did what I usually do, you know, listen to the person sing and clap at end.

"Austin, did you write that? That was amazing!" She gushed, making me blush. Heehee, that rhymed at that time. Okay, I'm done.

"Yeah, I wrote it." I said, hoping she doesn't put two and two together.

"You wrote a love song. I am so shocked." She gasped, teasingness in her voice.

"You must really love whatever girl that you wrote that for." She said smiling, but did I detect a hint of saddness?

"Yeah, I do." I said, deciding to be half honest.

"I hope I find a guy who loves me like that." She said. If it wasn't for the fact that I was in love with her, I'd slap her. YOU HAVE A GUY LIKE THAT ALLY! ME!

"You will one day." I stated calmly, hoping she couldn't hear my heart race. She gave me a small smile.

"Will you play me that song again?"

"Of course." I smile, playing the song for the girl I love, only she doesn't know.

**ANYWAY! The song is by country singer Scotty McCreery. I wanted to find a love song and I'm into country music so I was like, yeah, that'll work. Hope ya'll like it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back with another chapter cause ya'll are just that awesome! Seriously, your guys reviews make my day. Things aren't really going well in my life right now but when I see a review, especially the long ones, I smile. So once again, THANK YOU ALL!**

Next Day:  
Ally's P.O.V:

I woke up to find to strong arms around me, holding me tight to them. I then realized I wasn't on my bed, but I was on the couch in the practice room, lying with Austin.

I blushed to myself, having to remind myself this was all fake. Austin didn't really love me, he loved me because of the potion.

I tried to get up without waking him up, but when I almost got all the way uo, he pulled me back to him in his sleep, his grip on me tightening enough to keep me there, but not hurt me. He nuzzled his face into my hair.

"I love you Dougie." He mumbled in his sleep, a light smile gracing his face.

Aw, he looked so cute. And I can't believe he loved Dougie the Dolphin still.

I wanted to stay there all day, but I knew I had to get up.

"Austin." I said gently, shaking him lightly.

"Hmm." He mumbled, still asleep.

"Austin.." I said, a little louder.

"Ugh." He groaned.

"AUSTIN!" I yelled. Causing him to be startled off the couch and fall on the ground, taking me with him.

"Umph." He let out, me landing on him.

"Sorry." I said, letting out a small laugh.

"It's okay." He chuckled. I moved my head from his chest from falling and took my weight off his body, staring at him. Our eyes locked once again, light smiles caressing our faces. He reached one hand up to my face, tucking a stray hair that fell in front of my face behind my ear.

"Morning." He whispered, his eyes glancing to my lips.

"Morning." I replied quietly, feeling my breath hitch.

We stayed in that position for about a minute, me on top of him, staring lovingly at eachother, his hand caressing my cheek. We were sadly broken out of the moment though when my cell phone started buzzing.

_"Nobody rocks it, the way that you do, you got style pop your collar cause your-"_

I grabbed my phone, blushing. Austin smirked, and I knew it just gave him an even more of an ego boost hearing his, well our, song be my ringtone. I looked and saw I had a text from Elliot.

**Elliot: Hey Ally, I'll b over 2 SB in 10. :)**

"Oh, Elliot's coming over." I said, happy and sad at the same time. Happy to see the guy who said he loved me like a little sister, but sad he unintentionally ruined the moment between Austin and I.

"Oh, um, okay, cool. Well we both have spare clothes in here." He said, referring to the closet in the practice room where we kept spare clothes during all night song writing sessions.

I grabbed mine and went to the downstairs bathroom, changing quickly while Austin changed in the practice room. By the time I was done I saw Elliot waiting for me to open the store. I smiled, grabbing my keys and unlocking it.

"Elliot!" I grinned, hugging him.

"Hey Ally. I missed you." He said, breaking the hug.

We started chatting, just about how we haven't seen eachother in person for 2 years, when I felt two arms grab me by the waist from behind.

"Morning beautiful." Austin said, kissing my cheek and leaving his arms around me. "Elliot." He nodded at my brunette friend, not mean but not friendly.

"Hey Austin." Elliot grinned, but then openly glared. "You better not hurt Ally in any way or I'll kill you! She's like a little sister to me and I'll do anything to protect her." He said, dead serious. That took Austin off guard, but he smiled in return.

"Trust me Elliot, I wouldn't dream of hurting her. I don't want to loose her." He said openly.

Us 3 talked and hung in Sonic Boom, bored since it was a slow day and only 2 customers came. Around noon, Trish and Dez showed up.

"Listen Freckles, you will not mess with Austin and-OH, hey Ally, hey Austin, didn't see you there. Who's the cute Brunette?" Trish asked, switching from talking to Dez, to Austin and I, to referring to Elliot.

"Oh, this is my best friend from camp, Elliot. Elliot, this is my other friends Trish and Dez.

"Nice to meet you, have a turkey." Dez said, pulling a frozen turkey from his backpack. Elliot looked to me like "what the heck?" but I just shrugged and gave him a look that said "go along with it".

"Thanks." Elliot replied, faking a grin.

"So your Elliot. You and Ally ever date?" Trish asked bluntly, causing me to go wide eye and Austin to pay attention. Elliot just chuckled.

"No, Ally's always been more of a best friend and sister to me. I love her with all my heart, just not like that." Elliot explained, and I nodded. Yes, I could admit Elliot was very attractive, and he's told me that I'm beautiful, but we just didn't have the thing in the relationship needed for us to be in love, you get what I mean?

**Trish's P.O.V**

Okay, something weird is going on. Elliot isn't being affected by the potion. Dez isn't reacting to it anymore because I made him realize he needs to put aside his feelings and be happy for Austin, though Dez still has feelings in the romance way for her. But Elliot seems genuine when saying he loves her like a sister.

I should just ignore it anyway, because Austin and Ally are getting closer and closer. If everything works out, they'll admit their feelings for real before my grandma has to give them the cure.

**Can any of you guess why Elliot's not affected by the potion? The first person to guess it right gets a shout out in the next chapter.**

**Anyway, hope you liked this chapter, sorry to those who hate me for no big Austin & Ally kiss in this chapter (actually no I'm not sorry, it makes it more fun)**

**But seriously, thank you guys! You're all ROSSome!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, you all made really good guesses, but the first commenter who got it right was a guest. Their comment was: He loves her like a sister or he's gay**

**Anyway, good job guest for guessing it right first. Nobody rocks it the way that you do-heehe, Austin & Ally song lyrics**

**Oh, and I want to make it CLEAR that Dez is still getting affected by the potion. He just doesn't show it because Trish made him realize he should be happy for Austin and Ally, two of his best friends, finding happiness. Dez big heart won in the end.**

5 days later (A week has past since they started dating):

"ALLY!" Trish screamed, running into Sonic Boom seeing Austin with his arms around Ally, as he glared at a nerdy teen group with pimples and glasses who was staring at Ally.

"Trish, you dont' need to scream!" Ally said calmly.

"Sorry, but I need to talk to you...about you know who." Trish exclaimed, but Ally was still confused.

"The old lady!" Trish hissed, making Ally jump.

"Oh okay, let's talk in the food court. Austin, we'll be back in 10 minutes." Ally yelled, dragging Trish out of the store with her. They got a good distance away from SB.

"Where is she? You find her? She say what the cure was? She-" Ally babbled.

"Ally, calm down. She agreed to meet at the mini's." Trish explained. Ally found that strange, a random women wanting to meet at her favorite eating place, but she agreed, them going that way. They got a table and waited.

"Ah, well hello Ally." Ally jumped seeing that the old lady appeared. Ally then became angry and irritated.

"You! Y-you screwed up my life! Guys are stalking me! They follow me, try to make moves on me, and get very disturbing." Ally growled, one of her rare angry moments.

"But you are dating that Austin Moon boy now, aren't you?" Creepy lady asked.

"Well yeah, but only because your stupid potion made him in love with me."

"Are you sure it was my potion? Are you sure he wasn't in love with you before?" The lady asked.

"Of course he wasn't in love with me before, I'm just his best friend, nothing more." Ally said sadly, knowing Austin would never love her.

"I don't believe it." Madame Creeper replied once again.

"I don't care. Tell me how to get rid of the affects of this potion." Ally growled. Trish was shocked to see Ally getting so angry, and knew she needed the cure soon.

"Well my dear, the cure is being honest."

"Honest? I'm always honest."

"Are you honest to yourself? Or to Austin?"

Ally froze. The lady wasn't talking about being honest to Austin about really being in love with him, was she?

"You need to tell the boy your in love with, that you are in fact in love with him. After that, the potion affects will be gone." Creepy lady replied, as though she was reading Ally's mind.

"No, I'm not in love with Austin." Ally explained simply, that all she needed.

"You can't stay in a fake relationship with Austin forever." Trish responded, emphasising "fake" so Ally got the message.

"I know." Ally grumbled, hating that Trish was right.

"So are you going to be honest with him?" Trish smirked, knowing that Ally was having an internal arguement with herself.

"Well I don't see how that would work since I am NOT in love with him. But anyway, how do I know that will really break the potion?" Ally question the old woman.

"Because right after, everything will clear." The lady said, and went away, with Ally protesting the entire time and yelling at her. It was no use, the old woman left.

"Ugh! That woman is frustrating!" Ally whined, throwing her head into her hands. Right after Ally said that though, she remembered that there were several guys gawking at her in the food court.

"PIGS!" Trish shouted at them, the guys glaring at her and then resumed drooling over Ally.

"Ally, you are going to be stalked the rest of your life if you don't tell Austin how you feel. Don't you think he deserves complete honesty?" Trish reasonably asked. I know what your thinking, if Trish is being reasonable then the work has gone mad!

"But I'm not in love with him Trish." Ally lied, convincing herself that it was in fact the truth. Trish rolled her eyes.

"Ally, you are more in love with the blonde then you realize. Why can't you accept it?"

"There is nothing to accept Trish. I love Austin like a friend, and nothing more."

"Come on Ally-"

"Look, I gotta go. Back to work." Ally's voice spoke, rising 3 octaves and tensing. She turned and ran back to Sonic Boom, not hearing Trish let out a grumble.

Ally walked in the store and heard Austin playing the love song he wrote from the practice room. All you could hear was the chord progression,but Ally recognized it.

Austin had played it to her several times a day since she heard it, per her request. She'd ask for it when she remembered that their romance was fake, and when she wanted to feel like there was somebody in the world who would love her like that.

A few minutes later Austin came downstairs, smiling at Ally.

"Hey Al's, you and Trish have a good talk?" He asked innocently, oblivious to the world. Ally forced a smile, her heart beating a mile a minute.

"Um, yeah. We did. Can you watch the store for a few minutes? I need to have a few minutes to myself." Ally responded, concern entering Austin's eyes.

"Sure, anything for you." He replied, hugging her and knowing not to question what was wrong. Ally would tell him when she felt right.

She gave him a greatful smile before entering the practice room, shutting the door.

"It can't be true, can it? I'm not hiding feelings." Ally told herself out loud.

"Then again-NO! This is insane, that old lady made me go insane. There in no possible way I have feelings for him!"

This went on for about 5 minutes, Ally feeling very conflicted.

She finally plopped on the couch out of frustration.

"Oh who am I kidding? I am hopelessly in love with Austin Moon! And he'll never love me back!" She admitted, but tensed when the next words that filled the room didn't come from her mouth.

"How do you know he wouldn't love you back?"

**To be continued:**

**MWAHAHAHA! CLIFF HANGER! I wonder how many of you guys are thinking "I want to hang this writer!" lol, sorry, cliff hangers are so fun.**

**By the way, you guys are still incredibly totally fantastic. Seriously, and I am sorry for those who didn't get it first about the whole Elliot thing.**

**By the way, the reason why he isn't affected by the potion is because he loves her literally like a sister. I'm always somewhat sad to see Elliot being**

**dumped by Ally in fanfics, even though I'm a total Austin/Ally supporter. I just didn't want him to get his heartbroken, though I do love all those**

**fanfics.**

So, who do you think is the one who heard Ally's confession?

**Anyway, review please?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ally's P.O.V**

"D-D-Dallas?" I stuttered, having not expected him to hear me. "What are you doing here?" I asked, nervous for the fact that he just heard what I said.

"I came to see if you were okay. I heard you yell at some lady and was concerned." He replied, sitting down on the piano bench.

"How'd you get past Austin?" I asked, knowing Austin was guarding downstairs.

"Oh, some little kid knocked down the guitars, so I ran for it." Dallas grinned, but then turned back to serious.

"Now tell me, why don't you think Austin loves you back?" He asked.

"What? I don't love Austin." Ally said, her voice going high pitched. "And why do you care anyway?" She asked, since last time she saw Dallas he was all over her.

"Because even though I love you, and apparently you don't love me, I want you to be happy." He said, a sad smile gracing his lips. Ally felt horrible, knowing that she was hurting Dallas.

"Thanks Dallas, that means alot. But you don't love me." She replied, not wanting to be responsible for his broken heart.

"Ally, I love you more then you could ever image, but I'll get over it one day. But what you and Austin have, is something you both want. Austin loves you, you love him."

"Austin doesn't love me." Ally simply said, not bothering to deny the fact she loves him.

"Ally, do you remember the night of Trish's birthday? Where we danced?" Dallas asked, both him and Ally laughing at the memory. Trish's quinceanera.

"What about it?" Ally questioned, confused.

"You remember how I rejected you asking me to dance, because I knew I sucked at dancing? Well, there was another reason why I rejected you."

_Flashback:_

_Trish's birthday: After Austin and Ally danced._

_Dallas was outside the party, pacing. He did the right thing, right?_

_Austin walked, well hobbled, out to his with his crutches._

_"Dallas, I want to talk to you!" Austin said with an angry tone._

_"Yeah?" Dallas asked, a little nervous._

_"Why did you reject Ally? She's an awesome girl and she didn't deserve that." Austin explained._

_"I know." Dallas answered matter of factly._

_"Then why the heck did you reject her?"_

_"Because you like her." Dallas replied simply, watching Austin's face go beat red._

_"What? Y-You're crazy." Austin said, his voice going higher then any guys should._

_"Austin, it's obvious. You're just in denial." Dallas retorted._

_"I'm not in denial."_

_Dallas did a phone motion with his hand, like he was talking on one. "Hello, yes I'll tell him." He pretended to hold the "phone" out to Austin. "It's denial, it wonders why you won't accept it."_

_Austin was getting annoyed at the brunette boy, but knew he was right._

_"Dallas?" The blonde said, getting his attention._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Don't tell her please."_

_Dallas smiled. "I won't."_

_End flashback_

"That was 2 1/2 years ago." I gasped, disbelieving the brown haired boy.

"I'm just saying, I want you to be happy. And it's obvious that Austin makes you happy." Dallas said, though you could tell he was sad at the thought. I knew the potion still made him love me, but I also knew it was time to admit my feelings for you know who.

"Thanks Dallas." I smiled, giving him a light hug. We seperated quickly, much to Dallas's saddness.

"Go get em." Dallas said encouragely. I left out of the practice room, determined to talk to Austin.

I was sitting downstairs at the cash register, humming to himself.

"Hey Austin-" I greeted, smiling for real this time but with butterflies in my stomach. I shouldn't do this.

"Hey Al's. You feeling any better?" He asked, worriedness strucken in his eyes. I felt it was sweet he was so concerned about me.

"I'm fine. Actually though, I wanted to talk to you." I replied, getting more and more nervous. I'd chew on my hair, but I had gotten rid of the habit and didn't want it to come back.

"Okay, what about?" Austin asked, oblivous and smiling, his eyes shining.

"Well I-I-I-um..." I freaked, losing the little confidence that I had before I realized that this was make or break. Whatever came out of my mouth could hurt or heal our friendship, and it might have a permanent affect.

"Are you okay Ally? Come on, you can tell me anything." He said, placing a hand on my shoulder. That made me even more nervous.

"I-er-..."

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**You had to expect the cliff hanger. So Ally has admitted to herself and Dallas that she loves Austin, but needs to admit it to Austin or the potion will never be cured!**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**By the way, here is a little poll:**

**Where do you want them to be when the become a real couple?**  
**A. Outside in a rainstorm/lightning/thunder storm**  
**B. At Sonic Boom**  
**C. At Ally's House**  
**D. At Austin's House**  
**E. Other _**

**YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!**

**Review Please?**


	13. Chapter 13

**I got some comments that the first time I uploaded this chapter it didn't work, so I'm uploading it again. This is chapter 13**

**Hey guys I'm sick in bed guys, and since I have nothing else to do I thought I would update again.**

**Now I usually wouldn't respond to any comment since I feel its unfair to respond to a few but not all, but I felt these needed respond too.**

**To the person semisweetie50, who said the perfume idea was from Suite Life Of Zack and Cody, I don't follow. The only episode similar was from Suite life on Deck, where two characters used perfume as a placibo (had no real affect). Anyway, I didn't actually think of that until you mentioned it.**

**To the person kpastor03, as for the question was Dallas in love with Ally before the potion? No, but he may of had a crush on her. Austin as in love before the potion**

**To the person the Masked Shadow The Killer: Yes, I'd love for you to explain more into your idea.**

**Anyay, all you commenters/readers/favoriter/followers people. You guys are amazing, and I thought you should remember that. Every since one of you reading this just remember YOU are awesome!**

Austin's P.O.V

Ally was trying to say something to me, but kept stuttering.

"Ally, are you sure your okay?" I asked concerned, my hand still on her shoulder.

"I love you!" She squeaked, blushing madly.

My breathing hitched into my throat. But then I remembered, she meant it as fake love. Ally didn't really love me, well at least not in the way I wanted.

"I love you too, my awesome girlfriend." I cooed, a fake smile plastered on face. Reality sunk in.

Reality of the fact that Ally and I will never be together.

I will never get to kiss her and know she wants me to.

I'll never get to hold her late at night.

I'll never see her walk to me, in a white dress and me in a tux.

I'll never get any of that.

"No Austin, what I mean is-" Ally began, but I cut her off.

"I um, I gotta go." I said, kissing her cheek and walking out. I needed to get away from this false sense of love.

I heard her call out to me, but I ignored her and ran. I ran the full way to my house, wanting to be alone.

I know I should of stayed with Ally to protect her from guys, but I also knew that if I stayed with her one more second I would be in danger of admitting what I've hidden for so long.

I know her "I love you" was just for show. She couldn't possibly love me.

But maybe one day.

When I got to my house I just went to my room, needing time to think. I laid on my bed, and looked at the lyrics to the song I wrote to Ally by me.

Not the first one, the second one.

Yeah, I know, you didn't know that I wrote her a second song. I wrote this one, where it admits the first one I wrote for her was for her. I grabbed my guitar, thinking maybe playing the song would get rid of some the tension.

_She's stopping by real late tonight just to talk_ _  
She said "I got some things been weighing on my mind_ _  
And I know I can come there"_ _  
We just sit and then we talk a while_  
_And she spilled her heart in these arms of mine_ _  
And then she'll say_

_Play me that song,_  
_Play me that song you wrote_ _  
About the girl who might not ever know_  
_How much you care or how much you love her_

She doesn't realize it's about her

_Play me that song_ _  
Play me that song again_ _  
Boy I like to think there's someone there_  
_Who might love me just like that_ _  
So play me that song again_

That's why she asks me to play her the first song so much. Because she feels all the guys who are after her just don't love her.

_Wasted time on small town guys nothing but drama_  
_There's a trail of tears that leads right to my side_  
_Cause I know how to hold her_

Out of the few guys who she had dated, they've all sucked, in her views and mine. The guys only brought alot of drama. I'm just glad my song for her made her happy.

_She knows I don't give a damn about the rumors spread or what's been said_  
_I just hold on tight until the time is_ _right_

She knows I don't care what others say, even though she makes sure I won't regret it. That's why I jumped at the chance to be her fake boyfriend.

_Then I play her that song_  
_Play her that song I wrote_  
_About the girl who might not ever know_ _  
How much I care and how much I love her_ _  
Play her that song_  
_Play her that song again_  
_Cause she likes to think there's someone there_ _  
Who might love her just like that  
So_ _I play her that song again_

_Oh baby I'll never get tired_ _I'll play it all night_ _  
Serenade the sunrise til I'm black and blue_  
_You make it easy to do_

_Baby that song_ _  
Baby that song I wrote about the girl_ _  
Who might not ever know_ _  
How much I care or how much I love her_ _  
Baby that song I gotta tell you the truth_ _  
I been hiding it too long from you_ _  
Can't believe you never knew_ _  
It's all about you_ _  
Oh it's all about you_

I bet you can tell why Ally can never hear this song. It would be way to obvious that it was about her, considering she's the only one who heard the first song, the "I love you this big".

I sat there and played the song a few more times, and found myself just drifting off.

Soon enough I was asleep.

**No cliff hanger for this chapter! :) Happy?**

**Anyway to the person who had mentioned this song, which is Brantley Gilberts Play Me That Song, you read my mind. I was planning to use this song.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Update Again! I'm watching Walk To Remember while writing this and I'm like at the part he findds she has cancer and I'm like bawling my eyes out. Darn you movie!**

**Okay, I'm going to calm down and write another chapter. Cause apparently my chapter 13 isn't showing and I'm hoping if I write another chapter, both will show up!**

'Tap! Tap!'

Austin woke up, hearing tapping at his window. He figured it was a branch, since he had a huge tree by his window.

He looked at the clock, it saying about 8pm. Wow, he took a 5 hour nap. He noticed it was storming out, that the rain was pouring extremely hard. So hard that if you stepped in it a second, you'd be soaked

'Tap! Tap!'

He heard it again, but had thought it was just a branch.

But out of plain curiousity, he opened his window, the wind howling.

"Austin!" He heard a female voice whisper yell.

"Ally?" He asked shocked. He never thought he would see Ally Dawson at his house at 9pm throwing pebbles at his window.

But he did see her, drenched like a little puppy.

"Come outside!" She called.

"Ally, what the heck are you doing here? You're going to catch a cold." Austin said, worried for her safety.

"Come outside and I'll tell you why." She said, being un Ally like. But he did as asked upon, going downstairs. grabbing a jacket for him, and an umbrella for the both.

He walked out, seeing Ally standing in the middle of the rain. He ran out to her, covering them with the umbrella.

"What are you doing here Ally?" He yelled, over the pouring rain.

"I needed to talk to you." Ally replied.

"Look Ally, I don't know what this is about but it could've waited until the rain stopped pouring." He stated, causing her to laugh.

"The Austin Moon is being reasonable?" She giggled, and he couldn't help but laugh too.

"Hey, I'm just worried about your safety." He said seriously. She gave him a faint smile.

"I know you are. And I wanted to talk to you about me saying I love you to you." She replied, causing Austin to clam up.

"What about it? It meant nothing, okay?" He pushed it aside, as if those three words meant nothing. Ally felt her heart drop.

"That's not what I meant-" Ally began again, but was cut off.

"Look Ally, I know I don't love you and you don't love me, okay? Anyway, why does it matter anyway?"

"Because it does!" She yelled, getting harder to hear over the pounding rain, even though they were face to face.

"Come on Ally, let's drop it, please? I'm tired." Austin whined, not noticing the hurt in Ally's eyes. She silently agreed to drop it.

"Fine, nevermind. I'm going home." She said, leaving the cover of the umbrella.

"Come on Ally, I'll drive you home." Austin offered, not wanting her to walk in the rain. She ignored him and continued walking.

He let out a sigh, dropping his umbrella and running after her.

"Ally come on, let me drive you home." Austin insisted. She still didn't answer him, and walked faster.

"ALLY!" Austin yelled, grabbing her arm and pulling her to face him, both drenched.

Tears were falling down her cheeks, out of anger and sadness. Austin couldn't tell though if it was tears or rain.

Their hair was sticking to their faces from the rain, their clothes sticking to them as well.

"I LOVE YOU! OKAY?" Ally screamed in his face, shaking from the coldness of the rain.

"W-What?"Austin asked calmly and quietly. Did he actually hear her right?

"I love you okay? I'm totally hopelessly in love with you! Not the fake love that I said it was, but like I wish I was your girlfriend for real. But apparently, YOU don't feel the same!" Ally yelled, wanting to make Austin realize how hurt she was.

When she got no answer, she sighed, and started to walk away.

"How dare you!" She heard yelled back at her. She turned, to see a now angry Austin storm up to her.

"What?" She shook her head.

"How dare you say I don't feel the same! How dare you tell me your in love with me, when I've been in love with you since we met! How dare you not see this. I've loved you so long, and it's hurt. It's hurt seeing you with other guys, see you happy without me! I've wanted to be more then friends with you for so long, and for you to think different, makes you a complete idiot!" He yelled.

Ally was grinning large now.

"Austin." She whispered.

"What?" He spat.

"Shut up and kiss me!" She said, watching a smile slowly spread on his face.

That wasn't something he'd argue with. He pulled her close by the waist, crashing his lips harshly to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, being pulled flush up against him. He held her tighter, afraid to let go. They were so into the kiss that they didn't even realize that the rain stopped.

And everything cleared.

**And...BAM! It cleared. Remember, the old lady said everything would clear when the potion broke? I'm thinking of one more chapter, what you guys think? Final chapter coming up next. :'(**


	15. Chapter 15

**Me: *Sings* IT'S THE FINAL CHAPTER! DA DA DA DA! DA DA DA DA DA! Austin: *Groans* Never do that again. Me: *Glares* Well if you complain, I'll break you and Ally up Austin: *Wide eyes* WHAT? DON'T DO THAT! PLEASE! Me: *Smirks* Behave then Austin: Glares**

**Haha sorry, I was bored. Anyway here is the final chapter! :'( Hope you guys will check my page for my other stories. Alot of Austin and Ally.**

Austin and Ally broke the kiss, both grinning brightly, foreheads resting against each other.

"I love you Ally." Austin whispered, his eyes filled with love and happiness.

"I love you too." Ally smiled, lightly kissing his lips.

"Be my girlfriend?" He asked.

"If you'll be my boyfriend." Ally said teasingly. Austin laughed.

"It's a deal." He engulfed her into a hug, picking her up and spinning them. Their laughter blended together, like a perfect melody.

"Here, I'll walk with you back home." Austin said, wrapping his arm around her waist, leading her to the store. Though Austin didn't have to worry about the guys who hit on Ally anymore, since she was now HIS girlfriend.

While he thought about that, she thought about how being honest with Austin was suppose to break the spell. She figured it broke because of the instant weather change, which means Austin really had been in love with her.

"I was thinking we go on a date tomorrow. You and me." Austin piped up, nuzzling his head against the crook of her neck as they walked.

"Sounds good. Where are we going?" She asked, a sly grin coming on her face.

"That my love, is a surprise." Austin cooed.

They got to Ally's house, and Ally turned to Austin.

"See you tomorrow boyfriend?" Ally grinned wide, it matching Austin's.

"I'll see you tomorrow girlfriend." He smirked, kissing her one more time.

**1 month later:**

Austin and Ally have been going strong as a couple, being lovey dovey and perfect together. They loved cuddling, holding hands, giving each other surprises, and all the coupley stuff. They couldn't stand to be away from eachother. Everybody was happy for them, but knew that them as a couple was going to happen eventually.

Austin currently had his hands over his girlfriends eyes, leading her to a surprise location for her birthday.

"Come on Austin, please tell me where we are." Ally whined. Austin chuckled, finding it adorable when she whined.

"Well, we are...here." Austin took his hands off her eyes.

"SURPRISE!"

Ally gasped, seeing her friends Elliot, Dallas, Dez, Trish, her dad, Nelson, and some kids from music class she liked all there in Sonic Boom, it decorated with "Happy Birthday" banners.

"Oh my gosh! This is amazing. Thank you guys!" Ally gushed, hugging them all.

"Austin is the one who did everything." Trish smiled, turning Ally back towards her boyfriend, who was waiting for his hug.

She jumped into his arms, kissing him.

"You are the best boyfriend ever!"

"Well you are the best girlfriend ever!" He replied, kissing her cheek.

"You two, stop acting mushy and party!" Elliot grinned with a teasing tone at his best friend and her boyfriend. Ever since the potion stopped affecting people, even though Austin didn't know about it's existence, he had become friends with Dallas and Elliot, making it easy for Ally to be friends with them. Sure, Austin still gets jealous anytime a guy flirts with her or checks her out, but Dallas and Elliot proved to be loyal and not wanting to get between him and Ally.

"Sorry I'm late Trish." A voice called. Everybody's eyes turned to the entrance of Sonic Boom to see a creepy old lady.

A.k.a, THE creepy old lady.

Ally went wide eye, seeing the creepy old lady and Trish hug. Ally let go of Austin and ran over to them.

"Ally, you've met my grandmother, right?" Trish asked with a knowing smirk.

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-o-o-o-o-you!" Ally whispered in shock, with Trish and her grandmother smiling evily.

"Yes?" Her grandmother asked innocently.

"Your the creepy old lady!" Ally pointed.

"Hey, don't call my grandmother creepy." Trish scolded.

"Wait, you two set me up!"

"Yes, we did. Trish called upon me asking if I could help her get you and the blonde boy together." Trish's grandmother explained.

"But wasn't that a pretty elaborate plan and alot of trouble? I mean I appreciate it because we are together now, but you went to a lot of effort. Was that potion even real?"

Trish's grandmother just smiled and winked. "What do you think?"

**THE END!**

**Ah, I'm sad to end this, and I know it was a bad ending, but I couldn't think of anything else and it leaves you to decide if you believed the potion was real or not. Anyway, I wanted to thank you all for your support! You've been amazing through this whole story.**

**So, I hope you all will check out my other stories.**

**And I want you to remember that you all are terrific people. The coolest ever. And if your ever told otherwise, those people are lying.**

**Okay, well bye for now! :)**


	16. Epilogue

**You guys didn't expect this did you? HAHA! I'm full of surprises!**

2 years later:  
Ally's P.O.V

Austin and I've been dating for 2 years. I know right? And we're crazy in love. Sure, we've had our share of fights, but every couple does. If we didn't fight it'd be boring. If we didn't fight we couldn't make up.

You're probably wondering back to when Trish's grandmother "cursed" me with the potion. You're probably wondering if it was real or not.

Well I'm still wondering that too. But I'm just glad that Austin and I are together. I focus on that.

Tonight's our two year anniversary. We said our anniversary would be on the day we said the real deal I love you, and the kiss in the rain.

I was currently getting ready, with the help of Trish, in my room at my house.

"You look gorgeous Ally. Austin's going to be drooling more then usual." Trish grinned, looking at what she called her "handiwork". I couldn't help but smile wide, since Trish had an act for making me look ah-MAZING!**(1)**

"Thanks Trish. I can't believe Austin and I've been together that long." I gushed in a dream like state.

"Stop. You guys are so lovey dovey that it's sickening." She teased. We suddenly heard the doorbell ring. I let out a really girly squeal with Trish and hugged her before running down to answer the door.

"Wow." Was the first word that came out of his mouth. I have to say, he was pretty wow himself. He was in a blue button down shirt, slacks, a sports jacket, and was holding lillies which were my latest favorite flowers.

"You look beautiful Ally." He smiled, snapping me out of my trance. I blushed, still in shock he had that power.

"Thanks, you don't look back yourself." I replied. He handed me the gorgeous boquet.

"These are for you." He said with a smirk and a wink. I blushed again, but took the flowers from his hand and put my empty hand in his.

"Thank you. They're beautiful." I examined the flowers. He let out a low chuckle and kissed me lightly, leading us to his truck.

**Arrive at Sonic Boom:**

"Why are we at Sonic Boom?" I questioned, not finding it the place I want to spend our anniversary, though anywhere with Austin is magical.

"It's where we are having our anniversary." He smirked, and opened the door for me.

We walked through the dark store, until I noticed a path of rose petals and white candles leading up the stairs. I sent Austin a questioning look, but he just shrugged like he was innocent.

We walked up the stairs hand in and hand, and I gasped once we made it in the practice room.

There were dark dark blue curtains covering all the walls, with white twinkling lights hanging from them. In the middle of all that was a small table for two, with a white table cloth and rose petals and candles on it and surrounding it.

"It's breathtaking." I gushed, amazed he did this.

"You deserve it." He replied, kissing me.

He lead me to our seats, pulling my chair out for me.

"I can't believe you did this." I replied in a state of shock, though I could believe it. It was Austin after all. He's sent me 1000 boquets, he's wrote me songs, he's done it all.

He just smiled and sent me a cute wink.

**1 hour later:**

The dinner was amazing, mainly because it was alone time with Austin. Like I said before, any time with Austin is perfect.

"I love you." He said with a loving look, staring at me through the candle light.

"I love you too." I replied, a goofy grin coming on my face.

"Oh I forgot, Trish's grandmother gave me this." He commented, pulling out a bottle. I went wide eye, memories of the potion coming back. It looked like the EXACT same bottle.

"Oh, um, what for?" I gulped.

"She said this is what caused us to come together." He chuckled, handing me the bottle. I flipped it in my hand, examing every inch.

Yep, it was the bottle.

"She tell you the story?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep. And I gave her 1000 thank yous. Because I don't know how long it would have taken for me to fess up. And because of her, I get to be here, with you, loving you. And I get to do this." He smiled, getting down on one knee, making my eyes water. He reached into a pocket in his coat, bringing out a small velvet box.

"Ally, I've always known you were the girl for me. And it might of taken a love potion for us to get together, but one was never needed to get me to love you. I've loved you forever, and I'll love you forever. You're the one for me. So Ally, will you make me the happiest man ever and become my wife?" He asked, nervousness evident.

"YES!" I screamed happy, tears pouring. A smile spread on his face, him taking the diamond ring from the box and him placing it on my finger. I held his face in my hands and kissed him.

Because he's right. A love potion might of got us together, but it didn't make us love eachother.

**THE END! I hope that chapter was okay. I didn't know how well it would go with Austin and incorporating the potion in the chapter, but I think it went okay. Where you happily surprised seeing a new chapter? Hope so.**

(1) I was trying to give a little tribute to Megan! :) hehe


	17. Start a sequel?

**Hey Guys! :D**

Weird to hear from me, right? Well I wanted to say that after reading through the reviews again, somebody asked if I'd write a sequel.

And I would right a sequel, I just want to know if you want me to stick with having Trish's grandmother and a "potion" in it.

After I get some answers, I'll start writing.

I also need to know if anybody would read a sequel.

I think I'd have it as a story through their engagement to marriage.


	18. I STARTED A SEQUEL!

**Guess what...I STARTED THE SEQUEL!**

*Applause*

Happy? If not I'm sorry :'(

But if you're happy YAY! :D

It's called Give and Take! I hope you guys will read it!

Also, follow me on Twitter please. Doing so allows you a day in advance access into what I write and a chance to have a character you create or yourself in one of my stories! :)

Thanks


End file.
